Of King and Queen
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was officially the end of her life as she knew it ... to actually have to attend the infamous 'deliquent' Ishiyama High because of too many absences. But that was the least of Kagome's worries once she feels a very familiar tinge in her spirtual senses... demons at a high school! IY/Beelzebub
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please take the time to leave feedback with your alerts/favs... new poll also in profile

.

.

* * *

Her life was officially over.

"Hah, Nee-chan," Souta snickered as Kagome stared at the letter wide-eyed and slack-jawed with trembling hands, "It's not really _that_ surprising, is it?"

"Are you kidding, you little brat?!" Kagome roared, finally snapping out of her utter stupor and directed a fierce blue glare towards her little brother, "Do you know what this will do for my future?! I'll have no future now that this..." She suddenly trailed, collapsing in a depressed lump.

"You don't need to exaggerate, dear," Nodoka smiled pleasantly and Kagome gaped at her, "After all, it was only to be expected with all your absences from school."

"B-but, Kaa-san!" Kagome cried out, angrily ripping the letter into tiny shreds, "Even_ I_ know of this school's reputation and I was in the Sengoku Era for the last year!"

"It's the only high school that will accept you with your all absences," Nodoka said calmly, sipping her cup of tea, "And I will not homeschool you, dear. You need to start socializing with your peers again."

"You want me to _socialize_ with delinquents?!" Kagome looked somewhat horrified at her mother's serene mood. The little brat wasn't exactly helping with all his snickering over there either.

"I'm sure you're just distorting the school's reputation," Nodoka stated with a smile, "I doubt the students there aren't _that _bad."

"Do you really expect me to get into any college with this high school under my belt?" Kagome sighed, slumping down and resting her head on her folded hands.

"I'm gonna tell all my friends you're a Yankee!" Souta teased with a grin and pouted when she gave him a light smack to the head.

"I'll attend the damn school for one year, pull my grades up, and go to another high school for the next two years!" Kagome said passionately.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, dear." Nodoka sipped her tea once more and watched with a smile as her children teased one another. She knew it was hard for her daughter to leave her precious companions in the past, but she simply couldn't allow Kagome to sink into the dark hole of depression. Interacting with her peers, even if they were delinquents, should help keep Kagome from succumbing to it.

Besides, she was more than sure her daughter could take care of herself.

~00~

_'Well,' _Kagome looked grimly up at the tattered building, _'This is it.' _She let out a sigh, adjusting her skirt before walking through the gate.

Ishiyama High.

_'I doubt the proper dress code is even enforced here.' _Kagome thought, a bit self-conscious of her attire since Souta thought it would be good for her to dress up like a 'punk' to try help deter people from approaching her.

Her white dress shirt was left untucked and she shrugged on a black hoodie that she simply left unzipped. Hell, she wore a belt low on her waist over her shirt, sneakers instead of the of standard loafers, and fingerless gloves!

That was punk enough, right?

.

.

.

Not punk enough it seemed.

_'It's like they've never seen a girl before,' _Kagome thought with disgust, finding herself already surrounded despite taking only about five steps onto the grounds, _'Do girls even attend here?' _She thought vaguely and frowned when someone stepped forward.

_'Seriously?' _She thought, eyeing his camp purple suit and something that he probably thought was a suave smirk.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" He flicked a lone strand of hair away from his face, "I'll be sure to give you a good night."

Kagome certainly didn't look impressed and simply moved forward, ignoring how the males were giving off lewd catcalls and encouragements to the freak in purple. She stopped in front of him and her eyes suddenly turned icy, "Move it."

A second passed and since there was no movement, Kagome grabbed his side by his tacky suit and easily managed to shove him away rather roughly, causing him to lose his footing. She watched in satisfaction as he slid across the pavement with a stunned look, "That was barely even a warning." She threatened with a glare that sent shivers down their spines and didn't even bother to watch the reactions.

_'What a first impression,' _Kagome sighed mentally, about to enter the building when she froze, feeling a very familiar tinge in her spiritual senses, _'Is that really...?' _She glanced back, looking around frantically for the source.

It was then that she spotted a brown-haired male in the distance with something small clinging to his shoulder and it surprised her that was where the source was coming from.

_'Youkai...' _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'Youkai...'_

That was a surprise.

_'What's a human boy doing with a baby demon?' _Kagome thought with furrowed brows, staring unwaveringly to the duo and being quite obvious doing so. She honestly could not take her eyes off of them and even felt the urge to approach them.

She felt an excitement that she hadn't felt in a while...

~00~

"Dah!"

Oga glanced down to his shoulder, lazily raising a brow when Baby Beel raised a chubby arm and pointed eagerly at something while fisting his hand in his school uniform, "What's up?" He asked in an unconcerned voice.

"Dah! Dah!" Baby Beel kept pointing at something, bouncing excitedly against his shoulder as his eyes widened with fervor.

"What's up with him?" Furuichi asked with a blink, finally looking over where Baby Beel was gesturing to before his own eyes widened with a perverted spark that he was known for, "Damn!" He whistled lowly, obviously appreciating the glorious sight.

Oga rolled his eyes, knowing it was either Hilda or Kunieda that Furuichi was leering at. That still didn't explain why Baby Beel was acting so elatedly.

"Is she a new student?" Furuichi asked out loud, catching Oga's attention, "Or maybe one of the Queen's underlings we haven't seen yet?"

"The hell you talking about?" Oga asked, somewhat surprised when Baby Beel began to wiggle down his back. He glanced up, not seeing the big deal when he spotted a girl standing on the school steps.

"It's Shimokawa," Furuichi's face twitched, watching as the delinquent in purple approached the girl, "Think we should help her out?" He wondered, nudging Oga with his elbow.

Oga snorted, shrugging while continuing on his path. He stopped when Baby Beel pulled painfully on his hair, practically ripping out the brown strands, "What the fuck?!" He cursed, though the baby demon only pointed that much more eagerly to the girl.

"Uh," Furuichi's brow twitched, watching with a gaped mouth as the girl simply grabbed Shimokawa by his sleeve and flung him away from her like he was a rag doll, "Probably one of the Queen's underlings." He confirmed, nodding weakly to himself.

Oga smirked, now giving the girl the appraising eye, _'Maybe she's strong enough to take this kid off me for good.' _He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at her from the corners of his eyes while she suddenly turned around to seemingly look in their direction.

It was then that he decided to approach her.

~00~

She wasn't exactly sure what to do.

_'He's coming this way.' _Kagome bit her lip, feeling her senses go wild at the feel of a demon since she hadn't sensed one in a few months.

Should she confront him directly? Or just let him and the demon baby be for the time being?

"You gotta be strong if you're in this school." The statement immediately broke her out of her thoughts and she jumped when she noticed the he was only a few feet away from her.

Kagome frowned at the reminder that she was actually enrolled in this delinquent school, "I guess so." She shrugged, blinking when the baby started reaching out for her with wide eyes.

"Good," His smirk was razor-sharp, "You wanna have my baby?"

Both Kagome and Furuichi outright stared at him and he didn't seemed to get what he had just said and how it actually sounded to other people.

And before Oga knew it, he was on the ground holding his groin in pain while Kagome huffed, glaring at him as she placed her leg back on the ground, "I knew this school was bad, but it's filled with damn perverts too!"

And with that, she stomped off and completely forgetting about the demon baby in her anger.

"Well, can't blame her for that," Furuichi snickered, glad that it wasn't him on the ground rolling in pain, "Do you know how that actually sounded?"

"Shut the fuck up." Oga muttered, standing up slowly, trying his damnedest to ignore the pain while glaring in her direction. Baby Beel bounced excitedly and Oga's glare turned fierce.

He was definitely going to get her back for that!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'I hate this school even more!'_

Kagome stomped through the halls and her aura flared in response to her anger, which helped clear the way so she didn't have to deal with any lewd stares or catcalls.

After a few moments, she sighed and slowed down, reigning in her wild aura, _'Maybe I overreacted?' _Kagome wondered, before shaking her head.

She couldn't start having such soft feelings otherwise she wouldn't last a year with these delinquents. Hell, she could compare them to lesser Youkai with their swarming and mannerisms.

_'Which reminds me, why does that boy have a demon infant with him?' _She thought with furrowed brows, _'That doesn't make any sense.'_

Then again, strangely enough, nothing in the modern era made sense to her anymore.

"Oi, bitch."

The curse immediately stopped her and she felt a lethal amount of irritation beginning to take her over, "What did you just call me?" Kagome asked in a low dangerous tone as she slowly turned around, spotting the source of the voice.

"You deaf, bitch?" The blond sneered, "What are you doing walking into my turf like it's your own?" He began to crack his knuckles in what he probably thought was a threatening gesture.

She really didn't want to fight, "I'm new," Kagome stated, though she didn't let her body relax because she doubted this would end peacefully, "I didn't know this was your 'turf'..."

"You think I give a fuck for your excuses?" He was coming closer now and Kagome turned around completely, ready to use the moves Sango taught her, "I'll just beat the lesson into you, girl or not."

"Would you really hurt an innocent girl?" Kagome asked mockingly, side-stepping his first punch with ease, "It's not like I know the rules of you delinquents." She slid on her toes, thankful she was wearing sneakers as she grabbed the blond's arm, ready to use his own weight against him.

"She's mine, Kanzaki!"

Kagome stepped back in surprise, watching with wide eyes as the blond was suddenly thrown back with such force that he was ripped out her grip and slammed into a wall. She stared as he slid down, looking up with a glare while wiping away blood that leaked from his lip.

"I need to pay you back for that cheap shot you took on me," She glanced back, spotting the boy and the baby demon, "Show me what you got."

Kagome was not impressed as he slid into an offensive stance, "No," She simply said and he blinked, obviously not expecting that answer, "I have no need to show you anything."

"WHA–!?" "Hel~lo, beautiful!"

The brown-haired boy's companion was abruptly latched onto her hands and she gaped as his face came way too close to hers for comfort, "What's your name, gorgeous?" He asked with a familiar suave smile and Kagome gaped some more–

–before she broke out into laughter.

"W-what'd I do?" The boy looked confused as she doubled-over, trying to gain control of herself while Oga looked on with raised brows, "I-I didn't break her, did I?"

_'With that silver hair, he's like a blend of Inuyasha and Miroku-sama!' _Kagome let out a breath and quickly moved on before the thought could send her into a bout of depression, "My name is Higurashi Kagome." She answered with a smile simply because she would much rather deal with a wannabe Miroku than a delinquent pervert.

_'S-so cute!' _Furuichi felt heat creep into his cheeks at her bright smile and sparkling blue eyes – and they all were directed at HIM!

Even her name was just as appealing as she was!

"I'm Furuichi–" He was swiftly slammed into the adjacent wall before he could finish and could only let out a pitiful moan as he crumpled to the floor in a sad heap.

Kagome frowned, turning her stare to Furuichi's companion, "What an unkind thing to do to your friend." She said neutrally, eyeing down his dark grin.

"He'll be fine," Oga smirked and Baby Beel bounced excitedly on his shoulder once again at the sight of the girl, "You're plenty strong to take this kid off my hands."

Kagome let out an irritated noise, "I guess even delinquents can't handle demons, even baby ones." She said, much to his surprise.

With his guard let down, Kagome was touching his forehead and allowed her spiritual energy to manifest, just as Kikyou had done to her only a year earlier. He was paralysed against the wall within seconds, glowing a light blue that only she, Oga, and Beel were able to see.

"What the fuck did you do to me!?" Oga tried to move, but was unable to under the strange glow. He could only watch as Kagome took Beel from his shoulder, seemingly looking him over for something. And then he knew she definitely was not a normal student with her next words.

"You made a contract with a demon?"


End file.
